Flavours
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: E si rese conto che quella vita sapeva di loro.
1. I

**FLAVOURS**  
**#32: It's called love at first, and doesn't hurt**

"Non lo so."

Sapeva che avrebbe risposto così, eppure sentirlo era stata comunque una sorpresa. Forse credeva che non l'avrebbe detto, forse semplicemente non si aspettava che avrebbe avuto il coraggio di farlo; eppure aveva ammesso quella debolezza e Hyne, un momento di debolezza così totale in Squall Leonheart poteva essere ricordato per la vita. Forse erano quegli occhi bassi, forse era la postura stessa del corpo che pareva essersi arreso alla verità –lui davvero non lo sapeva.

Cercò di non pressarlo troppo, ma comunque la curiosità ebbe di nuovo la meglio su di lei; come si poteva biasimarla, in fin dei conti? Era un anno che stavano insieme e ancora non aveva sentito nulla, da quelle labbra, parlarle di sentimenti. C'erano stati gli abbracci, i baci, le mani che si stringevano e si cercavano sempre, c'erano stati i momenti duri e le coccole ad addolcirli, c'erano stati i momenti sereni e la semplice voglia di stare accanto a lui che li avevano completati. Ma nulla, da quelle labbra, le aveva mai parlato non d'amore, ma almeno di affetto; e a volte si chiedeva se lui la considerasse un'amica un po' speciale, e non fosse tutto un'illusione delle sue.

A volte, era la sua vanità a parlare, il desiderio femminile di sentirlo romantico, innamorato, suo, in qualche modo; a volte era solo il semplice bisogno di sapere che ruolo avesse nella sua vita, che importanza avesse per lui…che cosa, **_chi_** fosse per lui.

Si poteva biasimarla, se ora voleva un po' di chiarezza, da parte sua? Se quella domanda che si era tenuta sulla punta della lingua per mesi ora sembrava bruciare, come un cibo troppo piccante che non si riesce ad ingoiare?

Dopo qualche minuto di imbarazzante silenzio, lei sussurrò quasi timorosa, arricciandosi una ciocca di capelli intorno al dito, "io credo che tu lo sappia…ma non vuoi ammetterlo, o non vuoi dirmelo…"

Stavolta toccò a lui passarsi una mano tra i capelli, e voltarsi a guardare l'interno della Zona Segreta, dando le spalle al Garden illuminato sullo sfondo scuro della notte. Che cosa poteva mai dirle? Lui davvero non sapeva cosa provasse per lei. Era tutto così nebuloso, così fosco e incerto, e lui così inesperto e incapace di parlare. Aveva sperato, nel corso di quei mesi, che i gesti potessero bastarle; aveva sperato che lei capisse che portarla lì, violando le regole che scandivano la sua vita intera, significava tanto, tantissimo.Aveva sperato che lei capisse i suoi sorrisi timidi nei momenti di gioia e in quelli di tristezza, aveva sperato che lei intuisse che, dietro a quella maschera, ci fosse la sua sincera preoccupazione per lei. Aveva sperato che lei capisse che toccarla, foss'anche solo per tenerle la mano, era un passo avanti enorme, per una persona come lui. Aveva sperato che tutto questo, nel silenzio, potesse bastarle perché lui non era affatto capace di trasferire tutte quelle sensazioni in frasi dal senso logico, che non fossero tanto ingarbugliate da risultare incomprensibili.

Come poteva spiegarle che non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal suo viso? Come poteva dirle che bastava quella sua espressione dolce e sorridente a rasserenarlo, che bastava la sua espressione stupita a rilassarlo, che bastava vederla per dimenticarsi di tutto quello che era capitato durante quel giorno, durante quell'anno, durante quella vita?

Oppure, come poteva spiegarle che non riusciva a starle accanto senza tenerla per mano? Come poteva dirle che muovere i suoi primi passi nel mondo che lei gli aveva aperto era così dannatamente difficile che lui, un guerriero così forte e sicuro, aveva bisogno di essere tenuto per mano e guidato da lei? Come poteva dirle che gli bastava sentire la sua pelle per sentirsi accelerare il battito del cuore, e che non avrebbe voluto smettere di toccarla mai?

Come dirle che tenerla per mano mentre camminavano nei corridoi aveva sciolto prima la sua corazza e poi il suo imbarazzo?

Come dirle che anche se non sapeva quello che provava, era praticamente certo che fosse amore? E se avesse detto troppo? E se avesse detto troppo poco? Lei era troppo importante per essere persa per qualche parola fuori luogo…

"Forse questo non è il posto più adatto," terminò lei, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, "forse è meglio parlarne più…in privato…"

Lui alzò gli occhi per vedere arrivare una nuova coppia; si voltò verso di lei con uno sguardo che le sembrò sperduto, annuì e stringendole la mano, si avviò verso il dormitorio.

Mai come in quel momento aveva avuto bisogno della sua guida.

* * *

Per qualche strano scherzo del destino, quando avevano imboccato il corridoio del dormitorio si era reso conto che lei lo stava semplicemente seguendo, permettendogli di guidarla dove più si sarebbe sentito a suo agio. E per qualche strana ironia della sorte, lui aveva imboccato il corridoio dei dormitori degli ospiti, fino a fermarsi di fronte alla stanza di lei. 

Era quello il posto in cui si sarebbe sentito più a suo agio.

Senza dire nulla lei svincolò la mano da quella di lui e si frugò in tasca alla ricerca della chiave; aprì la porta e gli fece cenno di entrare, arrossendo vagamente per il disordine che regnava sulla sua scrivania. "Accomodati…", gli disse con la voce tremante d'emozione mentre richiudeva la porta dietro di loro; non avrebbe saputo dire che cosa la rendeva così agitata, se l'idea che lui le avrebbe confessato qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa fosse, o la sensazione che comunque quella debolezza che aveva intravisto alla zona segreta non fosse destinata a sparire. Rimase ad armeggiare con la maniglia qualche secondo più del necessario per dargli il tempo di mettersi a suo agio e per calmarsi un po'; aveva come il presentimento che quella confessione sarebbe toccata anche a lei, e non era sicura di essere pronta a farla…accidenti alla sua curiosità, alla sua vanità…accidenti alle sue domande. Con un profondo sospiro si voltò, e lo vide seduto sul bordo del letto, e decisa a guardarlo negli occhi, si sedette sul pavimento di fronte a lui, allungando le mani a intrecciarsi con le dita con cui lui aveva pensato di nascondersi il viso.

Vedere quegli occhi pieni di attesa e di speranza lo spinse a chinarsi su di lei, per strappare un bacio brevissimo alle sue labbra; la attirò più vicino, in modo che potesse accoccolarsi tra le sue gambe stando seduta sul pavimento, e iniziò, "ecco, io…", per essere costretto a fermarsi subito dopo.

"Non andrò da nessuna parte, Squall…"

Ed ecco che pur rassicurandolo, riusciva a complicare le cose. Lui…lui…lui **_adorava_** quella dedizione completa, quei suoi tentativi di essergli accanto sempre e in qualunque modo, nonostante lui sapesse benissimo che essergli accanto non era certo semplice. Eppure lei, dopo tutto quel tempo, dopo tutte le delusioni che lui era **_sicuro_** di averle dato, era ancora lì, tra le sue gambe, le dita stretta intorno alle sue, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, che cercava di capirlo e comprenderlo e penetrava dentro il suo animo con qualche parola azzeccata. Eppure lui aveva paura di rovinarla, quella dedizione, di sgualcire quell'amore che lei gli aveva sempre offerto pacifico e perfetto e di cui lui non poteva fare a meno. E anche se si rendeva conto che Rinoa non era il tipo da mollarlo lì, da solo, per qualche parola mal combinata, la paura di essere abbandonato era troppo forte. E lei riusciva a intuire a quella paura e lenirla mentre in qualche modo la ingrandiva.

"Ho paura di farti del male…"

Non si rese conto di aver pronunciato quelle parole fino a quando lei non svincolò le mani dalle sue e avvicinandosi di più a lui, gli circondò la vita con le braccia, posandogli la testa sul ventre. Per un momento ebbe paura che lei potesse sentirgli battere il cuore, tanto gli pareva di sentirsi il battito accelerato all'inverosimile ovunque; ma poi la tenerezza di quell'ennesima dimostrazione di affetto e di comprensione da parte di lei lo vinse e si limitò ad accarezzarle i capelli. Chi se ne fregava se lei gli sentiva battere il cuore, che importanza aveva se non sarebbe riuscito a fare un discorso perfetto quanto lei lo meritava. Lei aveva dimostrato più di una volta di tenere a lui comunque, di accettare tutti i suoi difetti perché considerava i suoi pregi ben più grandi e importanti della sua abitudine a tacere i suoi sentimenti, o le sue impressioni. Lei aveva dimostrato più di una volta di amarlo così come lui era, senza volerlo cambiare, senza cercare di tirare fuori da lui cose che non esistevano. Lei meritava più fiducia, da parte sua.

E anche se fidarsi a quel punto era difficile e lui non era sicuro di potercela fare, c'era sempre quella debolezza che aleggiava in lui e gli permetteva, se non di essere fiducioso, quantomeno di essere sincero, di essere vero –e lui sapeva che a lei sarebbe bastato.

"Non so dirti cosa provo," iniziò con la voce roca per il lungo silenzio, e quasi strozzata dal suo respiro affrettato per l'emozione. "Lo sai che non sono…mai stato bravo con le parole…"

Si fermò un secondo, aspettandosi una reazione da parte di lei, che però era ancora ferma con le braccia saldamente strette intorno a lui e la testa appoggiata al suo grembo. Vinto finalmente dalla debolezza che l'aveva oramai reso completamente vulnerabile, mormorò, "mi aiuti?"

Per un momento le parve di aver capito male; abbandonò per un momento il suo ventre caldo e alzò gli occhi a osservarlo –e le parve di essere di fronte allo sguardo di un bambino abbandonato e ferito, di un cucciolo bastonato, di tutto ciò che di debole e bisognoso di protezione potesse venirle in mente. Si sollevò fino a sederglisi in braccio, circondandogli il collo e posando la fronte contro la sua; era così caldo che per un momento pensò che potesse avere la febbre. "A dirla tutta," iniziò, cercando di guardarlo negli occhi, "non so nemmeno io cosa provo di preciso…so che voglio stare con te, che mi piace abbracciarti e baciarti, che mi piace quando mi stringi, quando stai con me…so che non ti lascerei mai la mano e che se potessi non mi muoverei mai da dove sono ora…"

Lui parve trovare un po' di coraggio, mentre la stringeva a sé e si accomodava meglio sul letto in modo da potersi appoggiare al muro, sempre tenendola sulle gambe; stava per dire qualcosa quando lei terminò, "non so se questo basti per dire che ti amo. In qualche modo è come se fosse troppo, in qualche modo è anche come se fosse troppo poco e comunque non so cosa potrei dire di diverso…tu per me non sei solo un amico, sei…sei il mio cavaliere. Sei la persona che mi ha sempre protetto e che ha promesso di farlo sempre, sei la persona che mi ha sempre consolata e che mi è sempre stato accanto in qualsiasi momento, anche per le cose più stupide. Sei la persona che **_voglio_** avere accanto. E…"

La sentì deglutire, come se volesse inghiottire un groppo alla gola che aveva offuscato le ultime parole di commozione; voleva interromperla di nuovo, ma ancora lei lo sorprese continuando, "io non mi sento più **_sola_**. Non so spiegarlo, davvero…ma è se tu fossi sempre al mio fianco, anche se sei…lontano, in qualche missione. E se può essere una cosa normale non sentirmi sola adesso, è…straordinario che io mi senta come se tu **_ci fossi sempre stato_**. E' quasi incredibile, ma io penso al mio futuro e vedo te, sempre…e anche quando ricordo il mio passato, quando tu non c'eri…mi sembra impossibile che sia esistito un periodo della mia vita in cui non potessi rifugiarmi da te, qualunque cosa fosse successa. E lo so che non è così," concluse scuotendo la testa, come aspettandosi che lui l'avrebbe interrotta con uno dei suoi discorsi razionali e terra terra, "lo so che è impossibile. Ma non cambia che io lo senta qui dentro," e si portò una mano al cuore, "non cambia che tu abbia….reso la mia vita….**_piena_**, ecco."

Qualche secondo di silenzio, e poi lei cercò di scherzare, "sdolcinato, mmmh?"

"No," sussurrò lui, attirandosela al petto quando sentì la sua voce rotta dal pianto, "no, non è sdolcinato…è molto…tenero…"

Rimasero fermi per lunghi minuti, il silenzio interrotto solo da qualche singhiozzo sporadico di Rinoa smorzato dalla giacca di Squall. Era strano come finalmente, dopo giorni in cui i silenzi erano stati imbarazzanti e lui cercasse freneticamente anche l'argomento più stupido di cui parlare, lui potesse ascoltare tutti i suoni che giungevano alle sue orecchie senza cercare di coprirli con il baccano delle parole. Ora era a suo agio. Lì, nella stanza che non gli apparteneva e che pareva respirare di Rinoa in ogni angolo, lì in cui il suo profumo impregnava ogni stoffa, che fossero vestiti, coperte o tendine, lì in cui ogni muro era colorato della sua vita. Lì, di fronte a tutte le fotografie scattate in quell'anno di vita comune, la festa di Selphie per la promozione di Quistis a insegnante, e tutte le immagini che la macchina fotografica aveva rubato di loro –lì di fronte a lui scorreva ciò che erano stati, in quei mesi passati insieme. Il sorriso che era diventato meno tirato sul suo volto, gli occhi di lei che parevano scintillare anche dalla pellicola, e l'alone di felicità e di serenità che sembrava ricoprire ogni fotografia.

Fotografie quasi sempre scattate a sua insaputa, e per questo più naturali, più vere, più loro. Gli pareva di vedere se stesso con gli occhi di un altro, come se fosse ora il Seed alla festa, ora il passante per le strade di Dollet, ora un amico sorridente con cui passava un pomeriggio in spiaggia. E c'era sempre quell'immagine rubata di loro, quel vedersi felici ed innamorati ed era così…incredibile poter riconoscere che era amore quello che era impresso sulla pellicola, ma essere incapace di ammettere che era amore anche dentro di lui.

Ripensò ai suoi muri bianchi e spogli, all'odore asettico di disinfettante per ferite o acre di polvere da sparo della sua stanza. Se quello era un posto in cui lui stesso non poteva sentirsi **_a casa_**, come poteva pensare di portarci Rinoa, ogni tanto?

Era quella la loro casa, la stanza in cui i muri parlavano di loro e i profumi parlavano di Rinoa.

Posando il mento sulla sua testa, si trovò a mormorare, "credo sia lo stesso anche per me…"

Il silenzio di lei e lo svanire dei suoi singhiozzi contro il suo petto lo invitò a continuare; "non ho mai…non sono mai stato abituato a **_sentire_**. Mi limitavo ad eseguire gli ordini, mi limitavo a…tenere per me quello che potevo pensare. Ero solo per questo motivo, credo. Non tanto perché ero freddo, o chissà cosa…ma perché comunque era più facile pensare di capirmi quando si poteva soltanto prevedermi, che provare a capirmi davvero…"

La sentì annuire contro di sé, e continuò, "nessuno ha mai davvero **_provato_** a capirmi. Nemmeno Quistis…lei era…non so, troppo di parte. Voleva talmente tanto riuscire a prevedere cosa pensavo che era davvero convinta di poterlo fare. Ma in realtà si illudeva…in realtà nemmeno lei ha mai provato ad andare a fondo. Si è limitata alla superficie, a quello che poteva…non so, aiutarla a sentirsi meno insegnante fallita. Credo che questo, in qualche modo, le sia servito dopo….ma tu," si interruppe per prenderle il viso tra le mani, "tu eri – **_sei_** diversa. Tu…quando gli altri se ne andavano perché io non dicevo nulla, tu rimanevi. Quando gli altri lasciavano perdere, tu insistevi a costo di ferirti e arrabbiarti…quando avete deciso di parlarmi sei stata **_tu_** a farlo. Tu…hai creduto in me. E questo…è stato come se tu fossi riuscita ad annullare il resto, capisci? E' come se…come se tu avessi annullato tutti gli altri anni di solitudine. Gli altri adesso possono anche ignorarmi, a me non importa –ma non mi importa perché ho **_te_**. E io so che tu non mi giudicheresti, so che tu non mi…lasceresti perdere. **_So_** che mi staresti accanto, e non so perché…so che sarebbe così. Lo sento, tutto lì. E…"

La strinse un momento, come per cercare ancora forza da lei; "e non so se questo basta…so che ho tanto da te, e che vorrei riuscire a darti almeno la metà di quello che sento di ricevere da te…e…e non lo so, la verità è che quando ti tengo la mano lo faccio perché piace a te ma anche a me, che quando ti abbraccio e ti coccolo lo faccio perché piace a te e anche a me. Lo faccio per **_noi_**, ecco."

E poi aveva il coraggio di dire che non era bravo con le parole…chissà cosa credeva che lei volesse sentirsi dire? A lei bastavano anche pensieri sconnessi, frasi mozze, discorsi magari anche insensati ma che lo fossero per la sua emozione. Perché lui credeva in ciò che stava dicendo e perché sapeva che si rendeva debole e vulnerabile dicendolo. Si scostò un poco da lui, per guardarlo negli occhi, prima di sentirsi accarezzare le labbra da un bacio leggero e dolce, quasi timido di paura; si sistemò meglio contro di lui e mormorò sulla sua bocca, "e come puoi pensare che tutto questo mi faccia del male, Squall?"

Lui non rispose, lasciandole il tempo di sfiorargli un millimetro di labbra alla volta con le sue; non sapeva nemmeno lui perché pensava che le avrebbe fatto del male. Ora come ora gli sembrava di aver avuto paure sciocche e inutili, perché in effetti era vero, come poteva farle del male? Al diavolo il pensare che quello che provava fosse troppo poco, per lei, al diavolo la paura di non saperle dire nulla, al diavolo tutto quanto, a lei bastava lui, a lei era **_sempre_** bastato lui, le parole erano solo un omaggio alla sua vanità, o alla sua voglia di certezze, o a qualsiasi cosa l'avesse spinta a chiedergli, mentre guardavano le stelle, cosa provi per me?

Non poteva dire di amarla. Non poteva nemmeno dirle di volerle bene perché c'era di più, c'era tanto di più…c'era la protezione, la tenerezza, la complicità, la passione, l'intimità, la voglia di toccarla sempre e di starle vicino in ogni momento –e lei come poteva pensare che fosse sdolcinato ciò che aveva detto? Diamine, era come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

Ma lei sembrava volere una risposta; e lui aveva già scordato la domanda, preso com'era stato dai suoi pensieri e dai baci di lei, e la sentì ripetere in un sussurro, "perché avevi paura di farmi del male?"

"Non lo so," sospirò lui, "ho come l'impressione che sia…poco. Ho come l'impressione di non averti detto praticamente nulla di quello che provo…è che io non so davvero cosa provo. Perché anche tu hai reso la mia vita più piena…ma io non so se questo basta a dirti che ti amo…"

"Non c'è bisogno di dirlo…"

Lui tacque, osservando per un momento il sorriso che adorava, che lo rilassava e che lo rasserenava, "sicura?"

Il sorriso di lei si fece più ampio, e con una risatina lo fece stendere sul suo letto per sommergerlo di coccole come era solita fare, "si, ho già capito tutto…"

Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma le labbra di lei che si premevano contro le sue, e la sua lingua che scivolava ad accarezzargli la bocca parvero risucchiargli ogni pensiero e ogni capacità di parola che poteva avere. S limitò a rispondere ai suoi gesti d'affetto, stupendosi come la prima volta del rumore dei loro baci, della loro pelle che si sfiorava e del respiro affrettato di lei contro la sua guancia; si limitò a pensare ciò che voleva dirle ed era così strano che lui riuscisse perfettamente a dire qualsiasi cosa se si trattava di dirla mentre la baciava –allora poteva urlarla a squarciagola nella sua mente e gli pareva di sentirla ridere, ridere di gioia e di spensieratezza e dell'amore tenace e fresco dei diciotto anni. Era strano perché era il momento in cui la sua mente era più annebbiata da lei, dalla sensualità del suo corpo e dalla dolcezza che era…Rinoa.

La strinse un po' quando lei abbassò la testa sul suo petto, cercando il battito del suo cuore che ora, nonostante l'emozione, si era calmato; rimase fermo ad accarezzarle la schiena, trovandosi a pensare che comunque era logico che lui riuscisse a dire qualunque cosa a contatto con la sua bocca. Era naturale perché in quella bocca e su quella pelle c'era il sapore e il profumo di ciò che aveva –perché per lui, oramai la vita e l'amore avevano **_quel_** sapore, **_quel_** profumo…sapevano di Rinoa, come quella stanza, come le lenzuola sotto di lui, come i muri pieni di colori, fotografie e ricordi.

Era un sapore che non sapeva definire. Non era dolce, aveva un retrogusto che non lo stancava mai, non era simile a nulla di ciò che conosceva. La bocca di Rinoa aveva un sapore tutto suo, particolare, irresistibile e definitivamente adorabile. Come il profumo che li avvolgeva, delicato, fresco, vagamente fruttato…l'unico profumo femminile che lui potesse dire di sopportare. E che si fondeva così alla perfezione con quello naturale della sua pelle che a volte sembrava che fosse quello il suo profumo, che comunque, in qualsiasi momento, se avesse assaporato la sua pelle, avrebbe avuto quel profumo.

Chissà che sapore aveva, la pelle di Rinoa?

Abbassò gli occhi a osservarla, scoprendola mezza addormentata; eppure non voleva lasciarla, tornare nella sua stanza spoglia di odori e sapori…voleva rimanere lì, a casa sua –casa **_loro_**, abbracciato a Rinoa sempre, tenendole la mano mentre dormiva e con la carezza del suo respiro sul petto. Significava dormire vestito, ma che importanza poteva mai avere?

"Squall, è quasi coprifuoco…", biascicò lei in mezzo ad uno sbadiglio; lui la strinse un po' più forte a sé, con un sorriso –ora era finalmente libero e non aveva più paura di fare del male a lei o a se stesso; ora la sua forza era nella sua capacità di essere anche vulnerabile –ora la sua forza era nella sua fiducia, in lei e in se stesso.

"Posso rimanere…qui?"

Lei alzò la testa così velocemente che per un momento lui temette che si sarebbe scontrata con il suo mento –ma era così bella, così stupita e insieme speranzosa, che non poté fare a meno di dimenticarsene e ridere, guadagnandosi il sorriso divertito, anche se vagamente confuso, di Rinoa; "non ho voglia di tornare nella mia stanza…"

Aveva risposto solo con un bacio, ma era stato abbastanza. Aveva risposto solo alzandosi e andando a cambiarsi in bagno, per lasciargli il tempo di togliersi giacca e maglietta e infilarsi a letto ad aspettarla. Aveva risposto stringendosi a lui nel sonno, con la sua buonanotte che gli sfiorava le labbra e il petto, e con la serenità di una persona a cui sembra di avere tutto. Ecco, anche lui adesso aveva **_tutto_**. Non aveva null'altro da desiderare, se non la persona che gli dormiva accanto; non aveva null'altro da desiderare se non quelle immagini illuminate dalla luna, sparse sui muri di quella che era oramai a tutti gli effetti casa sua. Era sicuro che alcune di quelle fotografie fossero state scattate con la complicità di Rinoa; ma era anche sicuro che quelle che amava di più erano stati momenti colti dalla macchina fotografica nella loro più naturale semplicità, lei che gli sistemava la cravatta che gli dava fastidio, lui che le scostava i capelli dal viso, lui che la stringeva per proteggerla dal vento di freddo ed infine i loro corpi abbracciati e sfiniti dalle risate sulla neve. C'era un po' della sua vita, lì davanti; c'era una ricchezza d'amore in quelle immagini, c'era una freschezza, una capacità di parlare al suo animo anche dopo mesi dall'occasione che ritraevano che non poteva fargli pensare altro che la sua vita, il suo amore, sapevano di Rinoa –sapevano di **_loro_**.

Rimase sveglio tutta la notte, con lei che gli dormiva tranquilla sul petto, a rimuginare su quanto aveva detto, sentito e fatto quella sera, con gli occhi che scorrevano sulle fotografie ricordando ogni singola occasione, ogni bacio, ogni sorriso, ogni tenera preoccupazione; pensò a quanto fosse cresciuto con qualche frase che aveva trattenuto per mesi per paura di allontanare la persona che amava, a quanto fosse stato sciocco a pensare che quella sua incertezza potesse ferirla. A quanto fosse sciocco pensare che l'amore potesse ferirla; perché per quanto l'amore potesse **_davvero_** fare male, non era rivelandolo che poteva farle del male, ma solo trattenendolo ancora di più.

Forse non era la paura di ferire lei; forse era stata la paura di fare del male a se stesso, rendendosi così debole, così vulnerabile, mostrandosi così vinto e arrendendosi a un sentimento che gli sbocciava e fioriva dentro da così tanto tempo. Forse non era la paura che fosse troppo poco, ma la paura che fosse troppo; non erano forse ragazzini di poco più di diciotto anni? Nonostante tutto quello che avevano vissuto, nonostante la crescita a cui erano stati costretti dagli eventi, non erano forse ragazzini che non sapevano parlare d'amore perché a stento sapevano di cosa si trattasse? Forse era stata l'ultima, egoistica paura di essere ferito e il desiderio di proteggersi a trattenerlo.

E solo quando Rinoa gli si strinse un po' di più, mormorando il suo nome tra i sogni, capì che lui **_non poteva_** difendersi da lei, perché non c'era motivo di difendersi dall'amore.

Fu solo molto tempo dopo, quando oramai era diventato limpido per entrambi ciò che provavano, e l'atmosfera serena del ristorante in cui si trovavano gli fece ripensare a quella conversazione, che le chiese, "perché quella sera hai detto che non c'era bisogno di dirsi nulla?"

Lei sorrise, allungando una mano ad accarezzargli il viso, e avvicinando la sedia a quella di lui, rispose, "perché avevo già capito cosa sentivamo…."

"E….?"

"E," iniziò lei, assumendo il tono da professoressa che aveva imparato ad utilizzare lavorando come insegnante al Garden, "si chiama 'amore'…"

Ricambiando il sorriso, lui le sollevò il mento con un dito, per guardarla negli occhi mentre ricordava che aveva avuto paura di farle del male dicendole cosa provava; in qualche modo, quella paura gli pareva sciocca e infantile adesso, dopo tutta la strada percorsa insieme da quella sera. E poco prima di baciarla e bersi la sua risatina, mormorò, "e non può far male…"

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: questa storia nasce dal mio "progetto", chiamato 5000x4, ossia due numeri sparati a caso da uno dei miei due beta-reader, **Tomislav**. Il primo, 5000, indica il numero massimo di parole che posso utilizzare; il secondo, 4, indica invece il tempo massimo in cui scriverle, ossia 4 ore. Questa è stata la prima prova, su un tema scelto dalla mia beta-reader nuova nuova, **Idreim**.  
I motivi di questo progetto sono spiegati nel mio blog di racconti, Wide Awake, e vi invito a vedere là come mai ho deciso di iniziare questa "avventura", perché per me questa cosa è soprattutto una sfida, oltre che un modo per rilassarmi  
Infine, vi devo dire che questa one-shot, come quelle che la seguiranno e che saranno raccolte tutte qui, sono ispirate alla Writing Community 52 flavours. La pagina è in inglese, ma comunque una breve spiegazione di cosa sia una Writing Community, come funzioni e perché io ci scriva nonostante non sia iscritta l'ho data nel mio blog, allo stesso post che vi ho linkato più sopra.  
Come al solito, ringrazio i miei beta-reader e in particolare **Tomislav** che ha corretto questa, e vi dico che risposte ad eventuali commenti e critiche saranno postate sul mio blog Wide Awake, per non occupare spazio qui. 


	2. II

**FLAVOURS**  
**#18. The smell of hospitals in winter**

Se c'era qualcosa che aveva sempre odiato, erano gli ospedali.

Non li odiava per l'idea di malattia, di disagio, di morte che si respirava tra le loro mura. A quelle era stato abituato fin da piccolo, con tutti gli anni di allenamento a cui si era sottoposto, con tutte le battaglie che aveva sostenuto spesso al limite delle sue capacità. Non aveva mai avuto paura di malattie e morte, non per se stesso, almeno; era complicato averne paura quando si rischiava la propria vita ogni giorno. No, non odiava gli ospedali per quel naturale terrore.

Li odiava per il loro odore, per il loro colore.

Perché erano bianchi, asettici, impregnati di quell'odore di disinfettante che lui non sopportava, freddi, e lo infastidiva anche il camice verde che aveva addosso qualche medico o infermiere per 'tranquillizzare' i pazienti. Tutte balle, lui non stava comunque a suo agio in quei posti, in quegli odori…se poi aggiungeva anche che era follemente preoccupato per lei e non era sicuro di arrivare tutto intero all'ospedale, soprattutto se continuava a guidare così, il quadro era completo.

Sperava solo che non fosse un altro falso allarme, e che poi sarebbero passati veloci i giorni che lei avrebbe dovuto trascorrere in ospedale. Lo metteva a disagio anche solo l'idea di andarci per un'ora, per la visita; lo metteva a disagio pensare di stare anche un solo minuto tra quegli odori che odiava e che gli mettevano i brividi. Finalmente era arrivato; non l'avrebbe mai detto ma era riuscito ad arrivare sano e salvo e a parcheggiare quasi bene, se non fosse stato per la mano che gli tremava. Vincendo il fastidio che già lo pervadeva, entrò nel palazzo e si fermò velocemente alla portineria a chiedere dove avessero portato la sua compagna; e poi iniziò la lunga corsa su per le scale, fino ad incontrare il medico che l'aveva seguita per tutti quei mesi che si complimentava con lui e con una pacca sulla spalla gli indicava dove poterla trovare.

Attraversò il corridoio in fretta, un po' per il bisogno di vederla subito e un po' per sfuggire a quella strana sensazione che già gli aveva preso lo stomaco; per quanto quel reparto fosse un po' meno rigido degli altri, e qualche infermiera avesse decorato un abete là di fronte alla finestra, rimaneva pur sempre un ospedale ed era sempre più a disagio ogni minuto che passava –cominciava a credere di avere una sorta di fobia per quelle mura bianche che sapevano intristirlo come null'altro.

La stanza di lei era immersa nel buio della sera; riconobbe la sua forma semiseduta sul letto e abbandonata contro i cuscini, e il profilo del suo viso contro la luce dei lampioni esterni proveniente dalla finestra. Gli parve di vederla sorridere, china sul lettino accanto al suo, e quell'impressione, unita al fruscio delle coperte in cui era avvolta, sembrò ridargli per un momento la tranquillità che aveva perso nei corridoi, solo per sostituirla subito dopo con la sua solita apprensione da innamorato.

"Hey," mormorò soltanto, quasi dispiaciuto all'idea di turbare la serenità che vedeva in lei; la sentì voltarsi, nel buio, cercare di accendere la lampada e poco dopo un "hey" di risposta, appena mormorato e stanco, lo invitò ad avvicinarsi. Era incredibile come, pur attraverso l'espressione completamente esausta che aveva sul viso e che ora riusciva a vedere nella luce fioca, lei riuscisse a trasmettergli la sua gioia e la sua serenità; gli parve impossibile udirla scherzare, quando passandosi una mano tra i capelli lei continuò, mentre lui si sfilava il cappotto e si sedeva su una sedia vicino a lei, "tre falsi allarmi e ha deciso di nascere proprio oggi, che tu non c'eri…"

"Non importa," mormorò lui, prendendole una mano e allungandosi a baciarle la testa, "state bene…?"

"Mmh, ha fatto già i primi capricci, non voleva nascere," sorrise lei, "ma stiamo bene. Non vuoi vederlo?"

Non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla, anche inventarsi una scusa del tipo che lei e il piccolo avevano bisogno di dormire e che a lui bastava sapere che stessero bene; non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma l'idea di incontrare il loro bambino –l'esserino che lo avrebbe amato per il semplice fatto di esistere, e che lui avrebbe amato senza nemmeno rendersene conto, lo spaventava a morte. Non era soltanto il fatto di essere giovani, di non avere piani per il futuro che non fossero quelli di stare insieme, il senso di responsabilità che si era sentito dentro quando lei gli aveva comunicato di aspettare un figlio; era quella sensazione indefinibile di amore che gli si era aggrappato alle viscere alla sola idea che ci fosse un esserino nel grembo di lei, che andava protetto, e amato, e il terrore che gli aveva fatto tremare le mani fino a quando non aveva stretto quella di lei e aveva sentito il respiro del loro bambino nel silenzio della stanza. Non era tanto l'idea di amare il neonato che lei adesso teneva tra le braccia, era l'idea di essere amato da lui –da **_loro_**, come se fosse quanto di più naturale si potesse fare al mondo. Proprio lui, che non aveva mai pensato di aver nulla che potesse essere amato. Proprio lui, che per anni non aveva nemmeno preso in considerazione la possibilità di trovarsi, come in quel momento, in un ospedale, seduto accanto alla donna che amava e al figlio che era appena venuto al mondo.

Aveva osservato in silenzio ogni movimento, il chinarsi di lei sulla culla, il sistemarsi quel fagottino azzurro tra le braccia, lo scostare un pochino la coperta per mostrargli il viso del loro bambino; e si pentì di aver anche solo pensato che poteva vederlo un'altra volta, non ci sarebbe stato mai un momento più perfetto di quello. Sembrava così fragile, tra le braccia di Rinoa; sembrava così dolce il suo visino, così tenero il suo corpicino esausto e addormentato, ed era così profumato…allungò una mano a fargli una carezza delicata, per non disturbare il suo riposo; lei parve accorgersi della sua emozione e commozione, e gli chiese semplicemente, "vuoi tenerlo?"

Non si rese nemmeno conto d'aver annuito, e poco dopo stringeva il suo bambino al petto, cullandolo appena e osservandolo minuziosamente –non avrebbe mai pensato che gli avrebbe contato persino le dita delle mani e dei piedi, o che avrebbe affondato il viso ad aspirare il profumo del borotalco di cui lo avevano cosparso dopo averlo lavato. Non aveva mai immaginato che quel momento sarebbe stato così…così intenso, così ricco, così pieno. Lui non aveva mai incontrato un neonato, né aveva mai desiderato prenderlo in braccio; eppure adesso arrivava suo figlio e lui si scioglieva come neve al sole e continuava ad accarezzarlo e a baciarlo –perché non poteva portarsi a casa la sua famiglia quel giorno stesso? Non voleva passare la notte da solo, mentre lei era in un ospedale e il suo bambino in una culla qualsiasi. Dovevano essere entrambi con lui, protetti e amati da lui, nel caldo del loro nido, nella gioia dei loro addobbi natalizi e non in quella stanza un po' buia e un po' fredda.

E pensare che solo poco prima aveva detestato l'idea di dover entrare in quell'ospedale, e ora invece gli sembrava di non volersene andare più via. Voleva passare tutto il tempo che gli era concesso con lei e con il loro bambino, osservarlo dormire mentre Rinoa si appoggiava un po' contro la sua spalla, baciargli la fronte, guardarlo aprire gli occhi e piangere la sua fame, e poi guardare lei, con quell'espressione così dolce da far intenerire persino lui, che si riprendeva il piccolo tra le braccia per allattarlo sotto al suo sguardo incantato d'amore.

Alzò gli occhi su di lei solo quando il piccolo iniziò a succhiare il suo pasto; non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente cosa lo avesse preso, ma vederla così felice, così serena, anche se esausta nel corpo e nell'anima da quell'avvenimento, sembrava avere su di lui effetti strani, sembrava risucchiargli via la ragione e si alzò dalla sedia per sedersi sul letto, accanto a lei, circondandole le spalle con un braccio e permettendole di affondare il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, mentre lui continuava a guardare le due persone che amava di più al mondo senza riuscire davvero a credere che fosse successo. Lui e Rinoa erano una cosa che era riuscito ad accettare, tempo addietro; non se ne era nemmeno reso conto, ma ad un certo punto aveva iniziato a considerarsi legato a lei, nonostante nessuno dei due avesse mai chiesto apertamente all'altro di chiarire la loro relazione. E poi man mano le cose si erano ingrandite, e a lui era sembrato naturale, sempre di più, tornare al suo appartamento la sera e trovare Rinoa che lo aspettava. Amare Rinoa era stato qualcosa che lui aveva scelto di fare. E l'aveva scelto quando aveva deciso di andarla a riprendere ad Esthar, lo sceglieva ogni giorno, come lo sceglieva lei, quando si svegliava il mattino e stringendola a sé pensava che avrebbe fatto tutto il necessario perché quella storia funzionasse.

Perché quell'amore vivesse.

E adesso avevano un figlio, che si addormentava poppando, e che Rinoa gli chiedeva di riporre nella culla mentre lei si rivestiva. E lui sarebbe stato ore a guardarlo dormire pacifico, mentre lei gli si abbandonava contro il petto lamentandosi di non riuscire a prender sonno. Sarebbe stato ore ad accarezzarle la schiena, rubando uno sguardo ogni tanto in direzione della finestra per accorgersi che stava nevicando; sarebbe stato per ore lì con loro, semplicemente godendosi la loro silenziosa compagnia, anche se si trattava di stare in una stanza d'ospedale. Indicandole con un dito la neve che cadeva a fiocchi fitti, mormorò stringendosi Rinoa al petto, "vi vorrei tanto a casa…"

Lei mugolò un sorriso, affondando un po' il viso contro al suo petto; tracciandogli qualche bacio sul collo, come coccole riparatrici alla delusione che doveva dargli, rispose, "staremo qui solo stanotte, per essere sicuri che sia tutto a posto. Domani pomeriggio al più tardi sarò a casa…non ho bisogno di stare qui. E se il bambino sta bene, abbiamo solo bisogno di te…"

Non poté far altro che chinarsi e baciarla, un ringraziamento sempre troppo piccolo per tutto quello che lei gli stava dando –il loro bambino, la loro casa, la loro vita, e quella sensazione di esserle sempre e comunque indispensabile, di essere quanto di più importante lei potesse desiderare e avere, di essere tutto ciò di cui poteva aver bisogno. Era rassicurante sapere che dipendeva da lui almeno quanto lui dipendeva da lei –in una maniera estremamente contorta, era qualcosa di terrificante e di confortante. Il fatto che desiderasse le stesse cose, che si commuovesse degli stessi avvenimenti, che fosse sconvolta dalle sue stesse sensazioni…era ciò che lo rendeva vivo, ecco. Era ciò che sapeva rendere la loro coppia una famiglia. Ed era così perso in quel turbine di sensazioni e così commosso dall'idea di avere tutto quello, che non sentì nemmeno l'infermiera che apriva la porta annunciando la cena e la fine dell'orario di visita.

Si separò da lei a malincuore, rubandole una carezza e un bacio veloce e fermandosi di fronte alla culla per un'altra coccola al piccolo, sotto agli occhi materni e innamorati di lei. E poi cercò di perdere il più tempo possibile, infilando il cappotto, facendo raccomandazioni inutili, regalando altri baci e altre carezze prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle e riattraversare di nuovo il corridoio che prima gli aveva messo tanto disagio addosso.

Stranamente, anche quell'abete di fronte alla finestra non gli metteva più così tristezza.

* * *

Non era più abituato ad aprire la porta e trovare l'appartamento immerso nel buio. 

A pensarci bene, non ricordava nemmeno l'ultima volta che era entrato in quella casa e aveva trovato le luci spente; per quanto andasse indietro nel tempo, con la memoria, ricordava sempre e solo di entrare in una appartamento caldo e luminoso, con Rinoa e la loro cagnolina che gli andavano incontro per salutarlo.

E adesso invece doveva far da solo –e la cosa che più gli metteva tristezza era il dover preparare la cena senza lei accanto. Era troppo abituato a tutto quello, lei gli si era radicata dentro così profondamente…e lo spaventava e al tempo stesso lo rincuorava l'idea che le bastasse stare lontana per due giorni perché lui ne sentisse una mancanza così acuta. Ed era soprattutto l'idea che lei mancasse in ogni più piccola cosa, dal sistemargli l'accappatoio pulito sul termosifone mentre si faceva la doccia ad aiutarlo a preparare la cena, dallo stare tranquilli sul divano a guardare un film al passare la serata in un bar a chiacchierare, era l'idea che lei comunque sarebbe tornata ad essere in tutte quelle piccole cose portandosi il loro bambino che lo atterriva e lo faceva sorridere.

Già, il loro bambino.

Gli sembrava di avere ancora addosso il suo profumo di pulito; persino mentre si infilava sotto la doccia, per lavarsi via l'odore di ospedale che era certo d'avere addosso, gli sembrava di sentire quel profumo di borotalco, di latte…di **_famiglia_** che aveva il suo bambino. Era stato strano, in effetti, abbassarsi a sfiorarlo con la fronte ed trovarsi le narici invase dalla sua fragranza; era come se il bimbo fosse già entrato in tutto e per tutto nel loro mondo, con i suoi rumori, il suo profumo naturale, i colori ancora incerti degli occhi e dei capelli.

Era un'idea che gli piaceva, quella del profumo del suo bambino che fosse anche il profumo della loro famiglia.

E gli sembrava che fosse un profumo che poteva ritrovare ovunque, nel sapone con cui si lavava, nell'accappatoio pulito con cui si asciugava, persino in cucina e in salotto, dove aveva preparato e consumato il suo pasto veloce nell'attesa che quella giornata così ricca finisse e gli portasse il pomeriggio in cui lei sarebbe tornata a casa. Credeva che avrebbe dormito come un ghiro tutta la notte, tanto quello che era successo l'aveva sconvolto; il sapere che lei aveva partorito mentre lui era a due ore di macchina da loro, la corsa all'ospedale, l'emozione di incontrare l'esserino che da quel giorno in poi avrebbe segnato le loro vite…

Eppure più ci pensava, e meno aveva importanza. Avrebbe sconvolto le loro vite, certo, avere un figlio non era sicuramente un gioco e sia lui che Rinoa, vista l'infanzia che avevano vissuto, lo sapevano benissimo. Avevano deciso di dare al loro bambino il massimo che potessero dargli, avevano lasciato il Garden senza rimpianti, con la consapevolezza che non avrebbero voluto crescere un figlio in quel posto; avevano deciso di essere il meglio e la cosa gli metteva paura, come poteva, lui, essere il miglior padre possibile?

E poi ricordava le parole di Rinoa, bastava amarlo, il loro bambino. E lui lo amava già e sì, avrebbe sconvolto le loro vite, ma le avrebbe anche riempite di gioia, d'amore…si sentiva felice al solo pensiero.

Erano già le undici e mezza quando decise che tanto valeva andarsene a letto, pensare sul divano con gli occhi fissi su una televisione accesa ma non guardata sembrava stancarlo anche di più. Di nuovo l'appartamento piombava nel più assoluto silenzio; qualche minuto per portare fuori Angelo e poi la cagnolina si sarebbe infilata nella sua cuccia e lui nel suo letto, troppo grande senza di lei. Gli era sembrato, in quei mesi, che dormire insieme a lei con una mano sul suo pancione potesse rilassarlo come mai gli era capitato; e ora doveva abituarsi alla sensazione che quel pancione non ci sarebbe stato più –ma quello che avrebbe avuto al suo posto valeva sicuramente la pena di perdere un po' di rilassatezza e tranquillità. Persino i soliti gesti di routine iniziavano a sembrargli diversi; chiudere la porta, preparare la legna per la mattina, infilarsi nel letto caldo…gli sembrava che il profumo del suo bambino lo seguisse anche lì.

Com'era possibile che riuscisse ancora a riconoscere la fragranza di suo figlio, dopo averla sentita solo per qualche istante? Com'era possibile che potesse sentirla perfino dove il suo bimbo non era ancora stato?

Non era certo stato un odore così forte da coprire quello dell'ospedale…eppure…eppure sì, non riusciva più a ricordare l'odore tipico dell'ospedale. Ricordava solo quello del suo bambino.

Quell'esserino aveva già fatto un miracolo, riuscì a pensare poco prima di addormentarsi…

* * *

Alla fine erano passati due giorni. 

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto crederle, quando gli aveva detto che sarebbe stata a casa l'indomani; eppure cullarsi in quell'illusione lo aveva aiutato ad addormentarsi più serenamente quella sera e non aveva avuto il coraggio di arrabbiarsi con lei, quando gli aveva invece detto che sarebbe rimasta ancora in ospedale, per evitare che succedesse qualcosa al piccolo.

E quindi aveva continuato i viaggi verso l'ospedale, aveva continuato ad attraversare gli odiosi corridoi che la presenza di Rinoa e del loro bambino non sapevano certo rallegrare così tanto, si era obbligato ad aspirarne gli odori inesistenti…ed ora finalmente andava a riprendersi la sua famiglia, in tempo per riportarla a casa per le feste di Natale, anche se la sua pazienza aveva raggiunto il limite. Non era stato soltanto il fatto che non amava andarla a trovare lì e rimanere con loro solo per qualche minuto; era il fatto di voler iniziare una vita nuova, di voler tornare, la sera, da Rinoa e dal suo piccolino, di andare a prendere il bimbo la domenica mattina e portarlo nel letto, tra lui e Rinoa, per coccolarlo, e osservarne tutte le espressioni, tutti i progressi, e dirsi che valeva la pena farsi sconvolgere la vita da un esserino tanto piccolo quanto amato.

E adesso, finalmente, mancava così poco al momento in cui tutto quello si sarebbe realizzato…

Aprì la porta della stanza in cui si trovava lei per trovarla mentre allattava il loro bambino; la sua espressione era sempre così dolce e felice, che gli parve ancora più bella quando si voltò a guardarlo e gli disse, ridendo, "scusami, ha deciso di aver fame proprio adesso…"

Lui sorrise, avvicinandosi per baciarle la testa e infilare un dito nella manina stretta a pugno di suo figlio; "non importa, aspetteremo qualche minuto…copritevi bene, fuori fa freddissimo sai?"

"Mmh, allora è il giorno giusto per tornare a casa…"

Lui si chinò di nuovo a baciarle la testa, controllando nel frattempo che lei avesse preso tutto; l'ultima cosa che voleva era tornare di nuovo lì dentro, perché gli rimaneva sempre appiccicata addosso quella sensazione di disagio, anche se attenuata dagli avvenimenti recenti. Era certo che una volta che la sua compagna e suo figlio fossero stati a casa, al sicuro, avrebbe ricominciato a trovare gli ospedali odiosi, troppo bianchi e troppo pieni di quel fastidioso odore d'asettico che in quei giorni era diventato diverso alle sue narici; forse era semplicemente un effetto della neve fuori che riusciva sempre a mettergli allegria, forse era l'effetto del profumo di latte e borotalco del suo bambino che gli sembrava aleggiare ovunque, persino nel letto in cui non era ancora stato. Tutto sembrava a posto, comunque; i vestiti di lei ordinati nella valigia, le cose del bambino pronte e anche il piccolo ostacolo della poppata pareva essersi tolto di mezzo –suo figlio dormiva ora pacificamente tra le braccia di Rinoa, col pancino pieno e un'espressione beata e tranquilla sul viso.

Con un sorriso che tradiva il suo sollievo e la sua fretta, allungò le braccia per prendere il bambino, mentre lei si richiudeva la camicia e il golfino, e si infilava sciarpa e cappotto per affrontare il gelo, fuori; e finalmente, dopo aver avvolto il piccolo in una coperta più pesante, furono pronti per lasciare quel posto da cui avrebbe voluto fuggire. Persino il tragitto in macchina verso casa gli parve infinitamente lungo; avrebbe voluto arrivare il più presto possibile, e insieme non osava accelerare per non disturbare il riposo del bimbo. Era solo poco più di una mezz'ora di strada, ma sembrava che fossero passati secoli quando finalmente parcheggiò la macchina nel cortile della loro casa e scese per aiutare Rinoa a portare dentro le loro cose mentre lei cercava di riparare il piccolo il più possibile dal vento gelido che si era improvvisamente alzato.

Solo quando chiuse la porta alle loro spalle, e osservando l'espressione sorpresa ed estasiata di lei alla vista dell'abete che aveva decorato e del camino acceso che scoppiettava nell'angolo, di fronte alla sedia a dondolo che avevano comprato proprio per lei, si sentì finalmente tranquillo. Adesso erano a casa, avrebbero passato le feste tutti insieme e con gli amici che si erano dichiarati fin da subito gli zii del loro bambino. Adesso la stanza profumava di legna che bruciava, di caldo, di luci colorate che si accendevano di fronte alla finestra, in contrasto con la neve bianca che tornava a scendere, là fuori.

Adesso la casa profumava di famiglia.

Si rese conto lui stesso d'essere più affettuoso del solito con lei, mentre la accompagnava nella stanza del piccolo per sistemarlo nella culla e si preoccupava di sfilarle il cappotto e lasciare che si infilasse vestiti più comodi. Eppure non riusciva a comportarsi diversamente; gli pareva naturale iniziare a mettere al loro posto tutte le cose che avevano dovuto portare all'ospedale, e tutti i prodotti per il bambino che avevano ricevuto in dono, gli pareva naturale avvicinarsi alla culla, ogni tanto, per fare una carezza sulla testolina di suo figlio, gli pareva naturale che lei lo trovasse lì davanti in contemplazione e che gli si avvicinasse abbracciandolo per chiedergli, "non è un bambino bellissimo?"

Circondandole la vita con un braccio, lui le mormorò in un bacio a fior di labbra, "il più bello del mondo…grazie, Rinoa…"

"Di cosa…?", chiese lei divertita ricambiando i baci.

Lui rimase un attimo interdetto, convinto che lei avrebbe capito; interdetto dalla sua stessa incapacità di dire per che cosa la stessa ringraziando. La ringraziava di tutto e la ringraziava di nulla, alla fine, perché sapeva benissimo che tutto quello che aveva in quel momento lo doveva a lei ma lo doveva anche a se stesso. Forse lei voleva semplicemente sentirselo dire, forse voleva che lui lo dicesse apertamente per ringraziarlo a sua volta; scostandole i capelli dal viso e osservando i suoi occhi luccicanti, rispose, "di tutto…di te, di lui, di **_noi_**…"

E ancora una volta si stupì di quanto fossero intimamente uniti, quando lei rispose con un sorriso contro le sue labbra, "grazie anche a te…"

"…parliamo di là, vuoi? Non lo disturbiamo, così…"

Seguito docilmente da lei, la guidò tenendola per mano nel salotto, facendola accomodare sul divano mentre lui metteva altra legna ad ardere e si sedeva accanto a lei abbracciandola e baciandola. Quanto gli era mancata, in quei giorni; non avrebbe mai pensato che svegliarsi senza averla accanto avrebbe avuto un sapore diverso, né che non trovarla la sera quando rincasava sarebbe stato così triste. Ora che era lì con lui, e poteva tenersela accanto e godersi la sua compagnia, anche senza dire nulla, semplicemente pensando, riusciva ad apprezzare ancora di più quello che gli era mancato.

Accidenti a quell'ospedale che gliel'aveva portata via, foss'anche per partorire il bimbo che ora dormiva nella stanza accanto; gli sembrava d'aver perso chissà quanto tempo, chissà quante cose per un posto che per di più odiava già. Anche il solo chiacchierare del più e del meno insieme a lei, protetti dal freddo e nel buio della stanza che si illuminava solo degli addobbi natalizi, gli pareva fondamentale; anche accarezzarle la schiena mentre lei gli appoggiava la testa sul petto con un sospiro felice gli sembrava irrinunciabile. E come aveva potuto, invece, perdere quei pochi giorni in cui quattro stupide mura troppo bianche e che odoravano troppo di disinfettante l'avevano tenuta lontana da lui?

Non avrebbe mai saputo dire quanto tempo erano rimasti così, prima che lei tornasse a prendere il bambino, allattarlo, cambiarlo e poi lasciarlo dormire sul divano, con loro, per contemplarlo insieme per la prima volta; sapeva solo che avrebbe voluto che quelle prime ore trascorse con le due persone che amava di più al mondo non finissero mai, per la serenità, la tranquillità e la gioia che sapevano donargli. Solo molti minuti dopo, quando osservando Rinoa la vide stanca e assonnata, riuscì a separarsi da lei per lasciarla dormire, promettendo di occuparsi lui del piccolo; rimase a lungo con il bimbo addormentato in braccio, osservando un po' le sue espressioni nel sonno e un po' la neve che cadeva incessante fuori dalla finestra.

Aveva ragione Rinoa, era un bambino davvero bellissimo, paffuto, con le labbra rosse di sua madre e gli occhi ancora blu tipici dei neonati. Ed era così…espressivo, anche se piccolo, gli pareva di riconoscere già qualche somiglianza con se stesso o con lei, e gli sembrava che avergli dato gli altisonanti nomi dei suoi nonni stridesse con l'esserino fragile che stringeva tra le braccia. Era così morbido, così liscio, così…ladro dei suoi baci e delle sue coccole, tanto era adorabile. E poi aveva quel profumo, un misto di latte, di borotalco, di olio per bambini che trovava delizioso e che non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di annusare.

Quell'esserino era in grado di farlo sorridere senza motivo, proprio come sua madre.

Tutto quello che successe dopo fu come annebbiato dalle sensazioni da cui era pervaso; gli amici che venivano a trovarli, i regali per loro e per il bambino, le risate e gli scherzi, le congratulazioni e gli abbracci, tutto contribuì a rendere ancora più nebuloso ogni ricordo di quella giornata. Quando finalmente si coricò a letto, accanto a Rinoa che lo avvertiva che sperava di non svegliarlo per dar da mangiare al piccolo, si accorse che l'unica cosa di cui si rendeva effettivamente conto era che il suo desiderio si era realizzato. La sua compagna e suo figlio erano a casa, le notti solitarie contando le ore che li separavano erano finite, e il respiro di Rinoa contro il suo petto si faceva più pesante, come sempre, perché finalmente poteva tornare ad addormentarsi abbracciato a lei.

Adesso iniziava davvero la vita che aveva desiderato così ardentemente in quei giorni lontano da loro. Adesso iniziavano le gioie e i dolori dell'essere papà, le soddisfazioni e le delusioni…e per quanto sapesse che ci sarebbero stati anche i lati negativi, riusciva, nel dormiveglia, a focalizzarsi soltanto su quelli positivi.

Fu solo la mattina dopo, quando Rinoa entrò nella stanza con il bambino in braccio e lo posò sul letto fra loro, che si rese conto di aver già sentito il profumo che aleggiava intorno a suo figlio, che quell'aroma che per lui era fragranza di famiglia aveva iniziato a conoscerlo prima che il piccolo portasse un po' di sconvolgimento in quella casa.

Eppure non riusciva a ricordare **_dove_** lo avesse già sentito….

"Lo sai," sussurrava Rinoa distraendolo un attimo dai suoi pensieri, "quando me l'hanno appoggiato accanto, che piangeva ancora, mi sono sentita così….strana…" Rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, giocando con le mani di suo figlio, prima di continuare, "non riuscivo a credere di averlo davvero tenuto nella pancia in questi mesi…e poi era ancora così rosso…e gli ho contato subito le dita, come hai fatto tu…e non so perché," terminò ridendo, allungandosi a dargli un bacio, "ma quando l'hai fatto anche tu mi sono sentita gonfiare il cuore…"

Lui sorrise, allungandosi verso di lei per darle un bacio, ritrovandole addosso lo stesso profumo che oramai gli era così familiare e prezioso. Non sapeva dire dove lo avesse già sentito, quando avesse iniziato ad amarlo, sapeva solo che lo amava e amava anche lo sbadiglio di suo figlio, che dormiva tranquillo in mezzo a loro…

…e poi la risposta, all'improvviso, mentre strofinava il viso contro la pancia nuda del suo piccino –in ospedale.

In ospedale, quando era entrato nella stanza di Rinoa per incontrare il nuovo arrivato, e aveva aspirato invece dell'odore asettico di disinfettante che si aspettava il profumo di latte, borotalco e olio per la pelle che erano propri del suo bambino. E si rese conto che, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva più a ricordare il profumo d'ospedale che odiava.

Per lui, da quel momento, gli ospedali d'inverno avrebbero sempre avuto quel profumo di famiglia.

**_

* * *

Note dell'autrice_**: questa storia nasce dal mio "progetto", chiamato 5000x4. Anche questa one-shot è ispirata alla Writing Community 52 flavours. Tutto è spiegato nel mio blog, comunque  
Come al solito, ringrazio i miei beta-reader e in particolare **Tomislav** che ha corretto questa, e vi dico che risposte ad eventuali commenti e critiche saranno postate sul mio blog Wide Awake, per non occupare spazio qui.


End file.
